The 'H' Word
by QueenOfCitrus
Summary: GinHitsu Hitsugaya is dragged to Hueco Mundo as present for Ichimaru... and he turns out to be quite an eager one... TwoShot Discontinued


"'N wha's this?" Ichimaru asked, raising a brow at the prisoner. A soft chuckle sounded behind his back as the owner stepped next to the silver-haired ex-captain of the third division.

"Just something I thought you might enjoy…" Aizen replied slowly, giving Gin a small smirk "Consider it a present… for your loyalty."

Gin didn't say anything, just kept on examining the person in his feet, his face utterly unreadable. It wasn't every day that he got something like this brought to Hueco Mundo. Brought to _him, _to be completely precise. The prisoner was not only alive and kicking, there was almost no damage caused on the body.

"The reason fo' Grimjow's absence yesterday?" Gin asked carefully. Aizen's smirk just grew wider.

"The abduction wasn't exactly hard… Bad circumstances for the poor thing, I guess. We just couldn't skip such opportunity…" Sosuke exhaled slowly, then patted Ichimaru's shoulder and turned to leave "Enjoy the catch."

Gin didn't move even when he heard the door's soft click behind his back. He was frozen on his spot, his mind still trying to comprehend what he was now holding in his hands. What he could do with the prisoner…

His grin, in place as always, grew winder and he let out a small chuckle.

"Rise 'n shine, Toushiro-kun." He purred, kneeling next to the boy's lifeless form and shaking him.

Eyelashes flattered open, revealing a pair of still hazy teal eyes as the boy let out a soft groan. Unseeing irises were quickly covered once more by pale eye-lids as the owner rolled to a side, still not ready to face the reality and tear away from his dreams. Ichimaru didn't mind the hold. He knew he'd have plenty of time with his little toy afterwards. Now he was just going to enjoy the sight of his captive waking up and realizing where and with who he was…

Slowly, Hitsugaya raised a hand, attempting to rub his eyebrows and chase the sleep away, only to realize that his wrists were tied together.

That got his attention.

"What the FUCK!" he exclaimed, sitting up and looking around frantically, his eyes immediately laying on Ichimaru before widening with horror "Y-you…"

"Wha' a lovely present from Aizne-sama you are…" Ichimaru purred, grasping the boy's chin in a firm hold to take a better look at his face "So innocent… 's somthin' that' I'll havta change."

Pulling away abruptly, Hitsugaya hurried to jump on his feet, his eyes wide and alarmed as he searched for some way out of the situation. However, as he realized soon, there was none. He was weaponless, alone and tied up in a room with one of the most dangerous people he'd ever known.

"Aaahh, 's Lil Shiro scared?" Ichimaru purred as he stood up as well. Hitsugaya immediately stepped back, his eyes narrowing and teeth baring.

"Don't come any closer!" he exclaimed, jade eyes shifting frantically from side to side as he tried to understand what was going on "Where the fuck am I?"

"Hueco Mundo, kitten." Ichimaru cooed, making a step towards the boy. In respond the boy bared his teeth, letting out a small savage growl, that only made Ichimaru release a deep chuckle of amusement.

"Maa, maa, I'd love ta see that energy of yours applied inta… somethin' more pleasure-giving…"

"Stay away from me!" Hitsugaya warned, hands fruitlessly fighting with the ropes, while his slightly narrowed eyes were locked on Gin.

"I'm afaid tha' ain't gonna work, sweetheart…"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to reply, but before he was able to do so, he found himself thrown on the bed on his back, his tied-up hands pinned above his head and Ichimaru's body on top of him. The boy's eyes widened with horror and he began struggling wildly to get away from his captor.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Or what?" Ichimaru smirked, gently running the index finger of his free hand from the tip of the boy's chin down his neck to his collarbone. Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut for a second, suppressing a shiver.

"Don't touch me! LET ME GO!"

"Oh, but that wouldn't be very fun, now would it, Shiro-chan?" the hand slowly continued its way down under the haori, gently caressing the pale flesh and loosing the garment, as Ichimaru leaned down and brushed his lips against the shell of Hitsugaya's ear. This time the boy couldn't hold back a gasp.

"L-let me go…"

Ichimaru hummed with delight, taking a note a tingle of fear could be easily sensed in the boy's tone. Capturing the shell for just a moment, he moved on by gently nippin the boy's sensitive neck.

"STOP! GET OFF!" the renewed power of the struggling didn't bother Gin and he simply continued his work on the pale flesh, while his free hand rid the young taicho of the material that was covering his upper body.

"Relaaax, Toushiro-kun, ya're gonna love this…"

"FUCK YOU!"

Gin chuckled softly before sucking just below the boy's jaw line. Gasping, Hitsugaya shut his eyes, lips involuntarily parting as a wave of pleasure washed over him, seconds later replaced by utter shame and disgusts and his body tensed.

"Ya liked that, ne?" Ichimaru purred, raising to look at Hitsugaya's rigid face and glaring eyes.

"Hell I did!" the boys snapped, lips pursing. Gin clicked his tongue.

"'s not true and ya kno' it, but keep denying if it makes ya feel betta… fo' now…"

Hitsugaya opened his moth to reply, but was cut off, when a hand dipped below the line of his hakama and he felt a warm hand rubbing against his cock. His eyes immediately widened, his throat going dry and for a second or so he found himself incapable of moving. However, a moment later, he let out a loud yell of protest and attempted to pull away.

"Tst! Tha' won't do!" Ichimaru announced, letting go of the boy. For a moment Toushiro dared think Gin had gaven up, but all the former captain did was to lose the ropes around his captive's wrists only to tied them to the bed's sideboard.

With his both hands now free, Ichimaru glanced up and Toushiro's horrified look, before turning his attention to the boy's lower parts. Hands slowly slid down the garment that blocked his view and tossed it to a side, inhaling with delight at the sight. White fingers traveled up from the knees up the slender thighs, before forcefully pulling them apart. His grin grew wider as he eyed the already half hardened organ.

"Horny, aren't we, lil taicho-kun…"

"N-no…" he heard Hitsugaya gasp, but ignored him, coming to caress the place where his legs connected with his body.

"No?" Ichimaru leaned, giving a small teasing lick to the tip of the boy's cock, immediately receiving a reaction as Hitsugaya's face contorted in something between shame and pleasure.

"S-stop…"

"You want me to stop?" Ichimaru asked, grasping the cock and giving it a tug. Hitsugaya gasped, then bit down hard on his lower lip to prevent himself from giving out any other sounds as another tug followed right after. Then another. And another. And another… Each coming quicker than the previous one.

"Yes… stop… it…"

"Are you really sure you want me to?" Ichimaru asked again, pumping harder at the hard cock, the boy's hips involuntarily bucking against the hand as a small moan escaped the thin lips.

"What was that?" his thumb moved to the swollen tip, grazing a nail against the sensitive slit.

"Nmph!"

"That ain't an answer…" Ichimaru pointed out, rubbing the sensitive spot a few more times, before letting out a low purr-like sound at the boy's half-lidded glossy eyes and roughly flipping him on his stomach.

"W-what are you doing?"

Ichimaru hummed with delight at the tight, pale backside that was presented to him, all ready for screw. He licked his lips, imagining the hot tightness of this ass, imagining himself pumping deep and hard into the hole, making the boy scream and beg for more.

"Here comes the fun part, lil Shiro…" he cooed.

"W-what… You're not really going to…Ugh!"

Feeling a lube-slickened finger slid inside of him, Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut, his cock twitching as the digit began moving.

"Mmm, ya're tight indeed…" Ichimaru groaned, pushing a second finger inside the small body, which tensed in response "Relax, relax, Shiro-kun, it'll only hurt ya mo' if ya dun."

Forcing himself to relax, Hitsugaya bit down on his lower lip again, feeling a third digit being plugged inside of him, bringing a wave of pain across his whole being. A muffled sound escaped his lips, informing Gin of how uncomfortable he felt.

"Please…S-stop… it h-hurts…"

"Relax, kitten." Ichimaru purred, gliding a hand down the boy's spine as he continued pumping him harder "I'm gonna make ya feel really good."

"N-no… I-I…AAH!" His vision went white as Ichimaru brushed his figers against something inside of him that made a jolt of pleasure run through his whole being, his cock hardening even more than before.

Behind him Gin grinned.

"Found it!" he cheered, pressing his fingers against the boy's prostate again, tearing a scream from the small body.

"P-p-please…"

"Please what?" Ichimaru questioned, one hand massaging one of the boy's ass cheeks, while the other was mercilessly pumping three fingers against the boy's sweet spot. Writhing beneath the cruel touch, panting and pulling his tied up hands, Hitsugaya barely found himself capable of speaking.

"I-I… w-want to… p-please…"

"You want to cum?" Ichimaru questioned, shoving his fingers as deep as possible. Hitsugaya let out a scream, before looking over his shoulder to the man behind him, white sweaty locks plastered to his forehead.

"Y-yes…"

Ichimaru grinned and withdrew his fingers from the small body, leaving it writhing, trembling and empty. Slapping the twitching ass hard and enjoying the way the cheek moved from the impact, Ichimaru stroke it gently, before once more turning the boy on his back. He smirked as he saw the teal eyes, filled with lust.

"P-please…" Hitsugaya begged again, bucking his hips, legs spread as wide as possible "It hurts…"

Ichimaru smirked, eyeing the aching and throbbing cock, precum leaking from the swollen tip.

"I'm sure it does…" he murmured, grabbing a hold of it and yanking it. Hitsugaya arched his back immediately, eyes shut as a moan escaped his lips.

"Don't stop…"

"You were askin' me completely the opposite jus' a lil while ago…" Ichimaru pointed out, rubbing the precum against the sensitive tip, enjoying the way Hitsugaya's face contorted and his body moved with need.

"P-please… I-I…"

Ichimaru wrapped his hand around the cock and began pumping it. It took him just a several strokes before it exploded in his hand, covering it with cum, along with the sheets and the boy's stomach.

"Nah, Shiro-chan…" Ichimaru shook his head "Look at the mess you just made. I'm gonna havta punish ya for that."

* * *

**_A/N: mm, I was feeling horny today... this looks like it's gonna be a two-shot. Waddya think, hm?_**


End file.
